Prodigy of the Mist
by thaliagrace21
Summary: After Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, Sasuke decides there was nothing left for him in Konoha. He runs away and he ends up in the Mist. The Mist had declared a Great Ninja War. How will he react when he sees Itachi as a Konohagakure ANBU again?
1. Prologue

**Ok hello this is the first chapter, which is some kind of just the basic stuff. (LOL) But I promise it gets better, just had to start like this...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Sasuke- Massacre

"Careful on your way back young one!"

"Ok, bye sensei!" A young, innocent Sasuke said with a grin while hurrying back home, his bag filled with a load of homework. And that was probably the last bright smile they will receive from Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hurried home with his little feet. He finally got home to the Uchiha district.

When he arrived… it was 7:30 p.m., and there was a full moon, so perfectly round, and this will later serve to remind him always of this dark, dark night.

_Where is everybody? It's so dark, they can't all be sleeping already…_

Sasuke continued to run to his home ignorantly, then he suddenly looked up on the electric pole. _I could've sworn there was someone there…_ Then when he came across a dark valley, his brain finally registered what he was seeing.

_Blood. Bodies. Dead bodies._

"Wh-what…" Sasuke muttered trembling from fear. "Tou-san, kaa-san!" Sasuke finally reached home, and he went to their living room, his parents, namely his mother, would be there waiting for him to come home.

_Slash!_

SASUKE POV

I'm so scared. Someone's in there… "Move, stupid feet, MOVE!" I saw my parents' bodies slumped over each other.

"Father, Mother!"

I saw a figure standing over the window. I'm so scared! The man shifted a bit, and the moonlight hit his face. The man turned towards me. He was my brother. I was relieved… well a little. I know nii-san will protect me, no matter what. He promised me that.

"Nii-san, tou-san and kaa-san are… What happened! Who would do such a thing!"

_Shring._

I was so shocked, and I felt pain erupt from the place below my left shoulder. I instinctively placed me hand in that place. It was bleeding, well I guess I'll have to place my hand there.

My eyes widened. Did Itachi just… did he throw a shuriken towards me?

"Nii-san wha-"

"Foolish little brother… Mangekyo Sharingan!"

_Blood blood there's so much blood! I saw my brother, my parents… my aunt and my uncle… They're all killed! They're all gone! They're all dead! Nii-san… nii-san killed them? NO! It can't be!_

"_Nii-san please stop! Why are you showing me this!"_

I collapsed on the hard ground. I was panting heavily. I knew I was drooling, but I don't care. I looked up. I saw my father, blood was leaking from his mouth. Mom and dad are dead. Mom and dad are dead! I can't hold my tears anymore.

"Nii-san… why?"

"… In order to measure my capacity… to know how strong I really am…"

"Just for that… junk… you killed everyone?"

"… It was necessary." I was shaking… not just from fear but a mix of anger, fear… and betrayal. I knew I was no match for him. But that won't stop me! I lunged at my brother, hoping to hit him or something. I was no match, the reward I got was a punch in my gut. It hurt… but the real pain was in my heart. It was bad enough that everyone was dead, but to think that Itachi was the one who killed them, that was the part that hurt the most. I'm scared…

"Don't kill me!" I ran towards the door and dashed all the way, trying to escape him and get out of the Uchiha District. Too late, he appeared right in front of me.

"Don't kill me… please…"

"Foolish little brother… You have that potential, you have been jealous of me, and therefore you have hated me. You aimed to surpass me, and you will be the one whom I will test my capacity against. So I'm allowing you to live… for my sake. Killing you now will simply be a waste of effort. You are no match for me. You shall get these eyes like mine, before you can stand up to me… but there is one requirement…"

The wind blew, and Itachi's hair ruffled with the wind. Making him look even more like a hartless murderer.

"You must kill… your closest friend, just as I have."

No, it can't be, Shisui died a day ago. It was suicide…

"Does that mean you killed… Shisui-san?..."

"Thanks to him I have obtained these eyes." Itachi turned around.

"No! You can't be my nii-san! Because…"

"Foolish little brother… if you wish to kill me, hate me, despise me, and cling to your pitiful life without honour! And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do, I will find you."

* * *

**Know it was not good. Well hopefully you'll find it better in the next chapters. :D:D:D LOL posting the next one! :))**


	2. Departure

**Okey this is the next, I actually got the idea of this story during my exams, and I had no time to write, so... Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Itachi - Departure

10:30 p.m.

Itachi left Sasuke and went to the Hokage's office, by jumping in trees, not wanting to attract attention. When he arrived he knelt with one leg before the Hokage and Danzou, kept his eyes on the ground and his head hung low.

"Is it finished?" Danzou asked expectantly.

"No…"

"What do you mean? There are survivors then?" Danzou asked a little bit cross.

"Yes… my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

The Hokage sighed. "I thought so…"

"This is unacceptable! Were you not told to not leave any survivors?" Danzou demanded angrily.

"… I was told not to leave survivors, Danzou-sama. But Sasuke is innocent, he really has no involvement in the coup or whatsoever! Please-"

"That still doesn't explain your actions. I will send an ANBU squad to dispose of him!"

"That's enough, Danzou! This boy has done the village a great service, and it is your fault that he murdered his own kin and blood!" The Hokage's expression softened as he knelt to look at Itachi. "What do you want me to do, Itachi?"

"… Please do not tell Sasuke about this. I would prefer him to hate me and get stronger than to think ill about our clan." Itachi continued. "Please protect him, Hokage-sama."

"Very well Itachi."

Itachi stood up and glared at Danzou with his Sharingan activated. "Do not you dare touch him. If you harm him, I will tell the secrets I know of Konoha to other villages. I am a man of my word, do not take me lightly. Tell that to your friend elders too."

Danzou flashed a shocked look on his face and Itachi turned to leave.

* * *

ITACHI POV

I can't help but worry. I know I hurt my little brother very much. I can't help but think. Will he be safe? He was still so young. Maybe I was a little too cruel? But… it was the only way. I hope the resolve I have given him was enough, for him to become strong, one day kill me, and finally cleanse the Uchiha name. I'm sorry Sasuke. It was inevitable. No matter how much you look up to me, I'm just a man, not a god. I cannot hit two birds with one stone on that matter. I'm sorry I couldn't find a better way…

I'm going to join the Akatsuki. I know organization is very dangerous, I have to get inside information. But first, I have to gather myself together. I'll go to the Hidden Rain after a week. It's not like anyone's going to come chasing me. The Hokage will make sure of that.

I went to the lake. My reflection made me sick. I have to go pray and apologize to my parents. But I won't blame them if they won't forgive me. I got a scroll and wrote my message in Kanji characters. '請原諒我，媽媽和爸爸_' __Please forgive me, mother and father._ I burned the scroll and its incense went up to the heavens. _I'm sorry, tou-san and kaa-san… please protect Sasuke._

I removed my shirt and took a dip at the river. I'm tired. Well I can expect anyone who just murdered his own clan to feel tired both physically and emotionally. I guess I'll just go and sleep afterwards, then of course, train. I have to prepare for whatever test Akatsuki will give me.

While I was swimming, (kind of…) I practiced some of my Suiton jutsus, particularly the jutsu that enables me to bend water according to my will. I began by summoning the water and forming some hand seals. (_Dog, Dragon, Monkey, Ram, Horse, Boar)_ I activated my Sharingan, began focusing chakra on the water.

"_Suiton: __Mizu magari. (Water style: water bending)"_

I began to bend it by practicing defence using the water. Mizu. I always loved the river and lake. It's calm and at peace. When I stare at it I see me. It gives me time to think. Enough training, seems like this technique is really hard to perfect. Drains so much chakra. I'll call it a day. I found a cave near the riverside which is the best place to camp in for now.

Itachi sighed. "Goodnight Sasuke…"

* * *

**Okay, please... can I get some reviews? PLEASE! Okay coz if nobody reads this what's the point in writing? LOL just joking. But please review! I LOVE reviews!**


	3. Pain

**Don't know what to say... I am going to school again on tuesday... really sucks...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Sasuke - Pain

~The next day after the Uchiha Massacre, in Konoha Hospital. ~

"Child, come with me…" The Sandaime tried his best to be gentle to the boy. He patted his back lightly to coax him out of the hospital room and go with him to his office. Itachi had begged him to protect Sasuke, and also to not to tell the boy the truth. The least he can do is comply with Itachi's wishes after all, he had done the village a great favour.

"Where's my nii-san?" The Sandaime sighed. "Do you remember anything, Sasuke?"

"I- No! That was not my nii-san! It was… a genjutsu! That's right! It's just a genjutsu!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. Sasuke was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm afraid not Sasuke…"

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Sasuke looked up and saw the Hokage's face full of pity.

"Sasuke, you are just 7 years old… I think it's best you go to a foster home."

"NO! I told you it wasn't nii-san didn't I?" At this point Sasuke began crying and the Sandaime wrapped his arms around him and hushed him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm afraid Itachi's not going to come back…"

"He'll come back for me! I know it! Give him a week! I'm sure he'll come back! He's just on a mission or… something!" Sasuke jerked away from the hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. He knew there was no point arguing with Sasuke. Arguing with an Uchiha is like telling a rock to move… well except for _some _namely Itachi… "Alright, for 2 weeks I'll allow you to live inside your house. When Itachi doesn't come back in that amount of time, you have to follow what I say okay?"

"Fine!" Sasuke barged out of the room and went to the Uchiha District. It was raining. _Nii-san where are you? I need you now!_

When he reached their house he was going to go to the living room, to check what really happened. He was holding back his tears and he opened the door. There were chalk outlines of two overlapping people, which were obviously his parents. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore, he fell to his knees and placed his hands in his eyes to cry.

* * *

Sasuke felt bad. No _terrible._ He didn't even want to go to the Academy today, he wanted to go to his nii-san. He went there anyway, though he couldn't concentrate. Well who would if like _everyone _is whispering about your clan's murder and they thought he couldn't hear… He just pretended not to hear them. When Iruka sensei left the room, it was the last straw. Sasuke's temper exploded when he heard Kiba's comment, "_Well it seems like the Uchiha clan sucks now, and more of a shame they were killed by one of their own. Wonder how Sasuke's doing? Some actually say they overheard his dad say he was the weakest Uchiha."_

"**Would you all just SHUT UP! And to stop your buzzing about me I'll just answer you all! Yes, my clan was murdered. Yes, I am one of the last Uchiha! Yes, I have no family! Don't involve my brother in this it was not him! CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"**

The whole class gave shocked glances at Sasuke as he stormed out of the room. A boy named Tekuri blocked the door. He was with other big boys, which were members of his gang or something. Takeru looked at the people at the room. Perfect. Time to show them all who's the boss.

"Whoa hey Uchiha, don't be a brat now. Come and let's play a little eh?""LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled as he punched Takeru's gut hard, knocking the wind out of him and him falling back. His 'friends' helped him up and Sasuke just continued to run to the Uchiha Compound. When Sasuke reached their house he locked the door and cried hard. He placed his arm on his eyes allowing tears to freely flow down.

* * *

Sasuke woke up lazily. He had slept on the couch because his energy was lost because of crying and didn't bother go upstairs to his room. When he stared at the mirror he saw that he had eye bugs and they were still puffy.

"Couldn't care less…" Sasuke went up to his room and changed to another set of clothes. He opened the door to his brother's room to check if he had come back. No one was inside. Disappointed, Sasuke closed the door and went to the Academy…

After classes he took his usual routine, walking home to the Uchiha Compound with his head hung low. He saw 6 boys blocking his way.

"Hello kid." Takeru greeted with a smile.

"…."

"Hey kid, you're the Uchiha correct?"

Sasuke looked at the boy and gave a slight nod.

"Don't worry about yesterday. Want to join us? Not going to say this twice you know."

Sasuke passed Takeru, "Not interested, go find someone else."

"What?"

"…"

"HEY YOU! DON"T GO ACTING ARROGANT AROUND US! GET HIM!"

All of the gang charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head around and glared at them with the Sharingan activated. The gang didn't notice and continued charging. Sasuke dodged and beat them up with ease.

"Stop wasting my time…" Sasuke continued to walk home, leaving the beat up boys.

When it was 8:30 he heard knocking on his house' door. _Maybe it's nii-san? _Sasuke jumped down from his bed and ran down excitedly. He opened the door expectantly with a grin, hoping it was Itachi.

"Nii-" Sasuke's grin disappeared and was replaced with a disappointed look.

"Are you Sasuke?" An angry woman asked.

"Hai, what is it?"

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON?" The woman pointed to Takeru who had a bandage wrapped along his forehead.

"Mom, I'm so sad… I was just about to get me ninja forehead protector and now I can't wear it! He started it! He attacked me and my friends out of the blue!"

"Oh you naughty boy! One more scrape or cut on my son and you're going to get it!" Takeru's mom slapped Sasuke and ushered Takeru to go home.

"Now, now son, if he hurts you just tell mommy okay? I'll report to the Academy so don't worry, son."

Sasuke closed and locked the door. _It's so unfair… why don't I get anybody to defend me? _Sasuke cried and went to his room. "Nii-san please come home… I miss you…"

* * *

Another day at the Academy. Sasuke's classmates were all excited to get home and most of them had parents waiting for them at the school or at their homes. It was particularly dark at that time. Sasuke was not excited. What was there to be excited about? Not like anyone's waiting for him at home…Sasuke just kept walking until he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Oy brat, you're going to pay for what you did…"

Sasuke turned his head around to see who it was – Takeru Nori. He had a sick grin on his face. Before he realized what was going on, Takeru's gang of 6 including Takeru had surrounded him.

"Leave me alone…"

"Why should we, brat?" A boy on his left exclaimed.

"I don't want any trouble…"

"Too bad, you already ARE in trouble."

Takeru smirked and nodded at the muscular tall boy to his right. The boy returned the smirk and went to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the boy startled. The boy punched him in the face and Sasuke fall and got caught by two boys behind him.

"Now, now let's not damage his pretty face eh, Akari?" Takeru continued to walk towards Sasuke and smirked when he saw the boy's left eye twitching in pain.

"Khe, hold him." The two boys tightened their grip on Sasuke's arms, and Takeru punched his gut, causing Sasuke to wince.

"Oh, did that hurt?

"Ngh…"

"Too bad…" Takeru and the other members took turns to punch Sasuke, but they mostly punched his gut only, not wanting to leave evidence on his face. After they were satisfied, the boys released Sasuke and he was coughing and a little bit of blood escaped his mouth when he coughed.

Takeru grinned and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "I won't tell anyone about this if I were you, just for your own sake, heh."

"Come on let's go guys."

Sasuke stood up and cringed because of the pain. _Well this is better than having their parents bug me…_

Sasuke sighed and walked home… he was beginning to lose hope that his brother would come back.

* * *

**Wait I know this is not yet exciting well rising action begins in the next chapter I guess... :D:D**


	4. Saving You

**Okay here's next chapter. Guys, this is not just about Sasuke being weak. It'll go beyond and next time Sasuke will get strong LOL :D **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - Saving You

Sasuke-

It went on like this for days, the bullies picked on him and when he went to school, the teacher would sometimes ask what happened when he got his face bruised. Sasuke would just say excuses like, 'I fell on my way down the stairs' or 'I hit the door when I was going to school' kind of stuff.

It was raining that day. Exactly seven days had passed and Itachi still hasn't gone back to the Uchiha District. When Sasuke was walking home from school on the seventh day since the Uchiha Massacre, Takeru and his gang beat him up pretty badly. They even struck a kunai on Sasuke's right leg. He also didn't have much chakra left and he was not feeling so good. Sasuke painfully limped home. He decided to go to the river for a shortcut. There was a bridge but it was much faster when you just walked on the water. Sasuke just hoped that he wouldn't run out of chakra while he was walking on the river because if he did and if he sinked... _I don't think I can swim in my condition especially with this rain ... but besides, what is there to lose?_

Sasuke gulped and began to focus his chakra to his feet and started walking as fast as he could. Which wasn't really fast due to his wounded leg. Sasuke began to feel tired and he could feel his chakra fading. _Oh kuso... just a little more... _The rain and the wind became worse. Sasuke was beginning to feel cold due to mixed rain and wind. _Ugh... even the heavens hate me!_ After a while Sasuke's feet began to feel numb. _I can't... _Sasuke lost control over his feet which made him fall and sink in the water with a loud 'splash!'

Sasuke began to trash wildly with his arms. _CAN'T BREATHE! _Sasuke slowly sank and began to feel unconsciousness approaching. _So this is how it ends... will you save me, nii-san?_

_

* * *

_

Itachi-

Itachi looked at the weather and sighed. He was supposed to set out today to go to the Hidden Rain, but with the weather like this, he assumed it was best to wait for the storm to calm down. He was really bored until he heard a splash. He decided to check it out in case it was a threat so he got his coat and went outside the cave.

The storm was worse than he had expected. Some tall trees were sliced by the thundering lightning.

Itachi activated his Sharingan to check the area for any chakra source. Sure enough there was, a small chakra source 60 degrees west. _That's in the river. Well who would go swimming at a time like this? _Itachi went nearer to try and recognize the chakra signature better. He immediately recognized it even if he hadn't looked at the person. Of course, who wouldn't recognize the chakra of your own liitle brother?

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked at the river and saw Sasuke sinking and his eyes were closed. _?__! _Itachi didn't hesitate and jumped right into the river. He caught Sasuke's limp form swiftly and swam up and stood on the water. Itachi looked at Sasuke in shock trying to gather his thoughts. _Get a grip Itachi! Sasuke's about to die stupid!_ Itachi ran to the shore and immediately began the CPR. He sighed in relief as Sasuke coughed up water, but Sasuke still didn't open his eyes. He just kept twitching and squirming and he was breathing heavily. _What's wrong with him..._

Itachi carried Sasuke into the cave he camped in. He used his Katon jutsu to dry his and Sasuke's clothes. He placed Sasuke gently in his sleeping bag. Itachi touched his forehead and sure enough it was burning hot. Sasuke had a high fever and he was shivering. Itachi took off his coat and wore it on Sasuke. He used his medical ninjutsu to heal Sasuke's leg but it drained him of chakra because he didn't know much of medic jutsu and he let his teammate kunoichi do those stuff. Itachi decided he would just stay with Sasuke until he got better and give him food when he woke up.

"What happened otouto..."

* * *

**Please review! :D:D I think next chapter will include Sasuke going to the Mist or something. btw notice, I didn't do cliff hangers anymore LOL! **


	5. Taken

**Hello people! Well, Christmas is coming and we have only 2 weeks dagnabit! This chap's extra long. Merry Christmas guys! :D:D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Taken

Itachi and Sasuke-

5 days had passed and Sasuke still haven't woken up. Only twisting and turning with sweat beading on his forehead during night time. Itachi thought that Sasuke was becoming thin and he will need to eat already. Itachi went out of the cave to the river so he could catch some fish. He activated his Sharingan and threw two kunai knives at the 2 best fish that he could find in this weather. After getting them, he went back to the cave and began cooking the salmons. He had no problem with eating them raw but Sasuke's stomach might be able to handle it.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered in his sleep and tears started falling.

Itachi sighed and went to Sasuke. He gently patted his back to wake him up.

"Sasuke... Sasuke wake up, you need to eat."

After 5 minutes, Sasuke blinked open his eyes and his vision was still blurry. Itachi tried to help him up but Sasuke swatted him away weakly.

"Go away..."

"Sasuke-"

"Go away!" Sasuke began crying harder.

"Sasuke... calm down...it's me..."

Sasuke looked up and rubbed his eyes to rid the tears that blurred his vision.

"Nii-san?" Itachi hesitated.

"... Yes Sasuke. You need to wake up and eat because you're really getting thin." Itachi coaxed him out of the sleeping bag.

"Nii-san... is it really you?" Itachi nodded.

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke threw his arms around Itachi tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again. "I missed you! Where were you! I was scared!"

Itachi looked stunned for a moment, then returned the embrace.

"It's alright otouto... I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm here."

"Promise?" Sasuke loosened his grip on Itachi and looked at him in the eyes.

"I promise, little brother." Although Sasuke didn't seem convinced.

"Pinky swear!"

Itachi grinned and wrapped his pinky around Sasuke's. "Alright enough, let's go get some food."

"Okay!"

Itachi handed Sasuke some salmon which he cut into small pieces for Sasuke to eat them easily.

"What are you waiting for? Do I need to _feed _you?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke blushed and pouted. "Of course not! I'm just... uhm... waiting for it to cool!"

When Sasuke was halfway done to finishing it, he didn't want to eat anymore.

"Nii-san... don't want to eat anymore... I'm tired."

Itachi looked at Sasuke worried. "You okay?"

"Uh... I think so."

Itachi went to Sasuke and felt his forehead.

"No ,you're not okay. That was stupid of me. I knew I should have bought medicine before waking you up."

"It isn't your fault..."

"Alright go and rest. I'll go buy some medicine for you." Itachi tucked Sasuke in the sleeping bag and kissed his forehead gently.

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm not... Nii-san... don't leave me again okay?"

Itachi flinched and looked away from Sasuke. He knew he would need to leave Sasuke sooner or later. He would have to hurt him again. Was it better this way, hurting him, help him, just to hurt him again later? _Well that will help in having him more driven to kill me..._

"Okay... I won't leave you."

Sasuke's face brightened and he grinned at Itachi. "Thank you nii-san." Sasuke fall asleep immediately.

Itachi felt a twinge of guilt. He was lying again. Lying and he will hurt him again soon. Sasuke, his little brother, the one that he loved the most. The one person that gives his life a purpose. Itachi felt a tear slide down from his cheek. He placed some paper bombs on the cave entrance to keep unwanted visitors away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

* * *

Itachi-

Itachi left for Konoha and used a little genjutsu to disguise himself and as to not attract attention of Jounins. While he was walking towards the medicine store, he spotted Hatake Kakashi, giggling silently while reading his perverted books specifically _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Itachi decided to disguise his chakra signature too, because Kakashi might catch him for he knew his signature well, having been Itachi's team captain in ANBU when he was 12.

He entered the medicine shop and noted that Kakashi still didn't stop giggling. _Pervert__. _Itachi casually walked towards the shelves that held the medicine for younger kids. He got the one that was known for healing quickly and rumored to even been developed by Tsunade herself. Thankfully, there was no queue.

"Hello sir! May I help you?" The cashier said.

"Hn. Just want to buy this." Itachi handed her the medicine and she examined it.

"Oh, this stuff works really fast. It was invented by Tsunade, but of course it comes at a price." The woman chuckled and Itachi shrugged in return.

"Alright, how much?"

"Hm... 10000 ryo."

"WHAT?" Itachi bursted out at her but quickly regained his composure. "Miss, are you joking?"

"Nope. I mean it."

Itachi sighed and took out his dark blue wallet. He opened it and saw that he had exactly 6000 ryo.

"... Miss can I please get a discount?"

"Uh... no. This is really expensive..." _Give me a discount or I'll have to use genjutsu..._

"MUM! Where did you put the accessories I ordered?"

The woman sighed in annoyance. "Find it it's in there!"

"IT'S NOT! BEEN LOOKING FOR IT SINCE AN HOUR AGO!" A young girl with pink hair, green eyes and hair which she used a red ribbon to pull her bangs from her face went out from a door behind the cashier and pouted at her mom. Cheerful. Pink hair. Itachi smirked inside. _Haruno Sakura. One of the biggest fangirls of Sasuke._

Sakura noticed Itachi, "Oh hi stranger!"

"... hi. Come here."

Sakura hesitated but went to Itachi anyways. Itachi whispered in her ear, "You like Uchiha Sasuke don't you?"

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"How much would you give me if I show you pictures of him as a baby?"

"OH! You have pictured of Sasuke as a _baby_? That's so cute! Well I have 1000 ryo I saved. PLEASE show me."

"... Okay you can look but you can't keep them." As much as Itachi needed money right now, he still treasured the pictures he had of Sasuke.

"OKAY! Just hand it over!" Sakura said impatiently waving the money at Itachi.

Itachi dug in his wallet and found 5 pictures of Sasuke, but four of them had _Itachi _on it. _Crap... better add some genjutsu on the picture so she wouldn't notice it's me. _"Here kid, one minute to look at it," he handed her the photos and proceeded to haggle the price further with the woman which was obviously her mother.

"Miss, I have 7000 ryo right now, and a friend of mine is sick real bad so I really need the medicine," Itachi pleaded.

"I'll pay the rest," Itachi turned and saw Kakashi closing his book.

"Okay it's settled then," Saukra's mom hummed. "Thank Kakashi-san for his generosity!"

"Arigato..." Itachi mumbled.

"Yo, no problem at all!" Kakashi handed the money and Saukra's mom handed Itachi the medicine. Itachi turned and went to Sakura to collect the pictures.

"Kid, minute's over."

"Ehehe! He's so cute. Who's this boy next to him?"

"I don't know, now please hand me the pictures," Itachi said impatiently. _Be quick or my cover might be blown... _Sakura handed them over grudgingly and returned back to their house. Itachi walked himself out and Kakashi stood blocking the door.

"Excuse me."

"Oh of course! See you around... Itachi."

Itachi turned and was unable to stop his Sharingan from blazing, his eyes meeting Kakashi's calm ones. "Don't worry, as long as you don't pose a threat to Konoha..."

"I don't." Itachi's Sharingan faded and he left and went to the cave Sasuke was resting in.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice echoed in the cave. Itachi ran and saw that Sasuke was gone.

"Shit!"

* * *

I activated my Sharingan and began to search the area. I pinpointed the location and confirmed that Sasuke was one of the 5 chakra sources on the north. I arrived and stared at my enemies with my calm demeanor. Sasuke was strapped on the ninja which was very tall, muscular shinobi. He had an uncanny resemblance to a shark and the gill-like markings below his eyes were proof and he was... blue? Sasuke was shivering and crying. He was obviously scared. I wanted to comfort him but first I need to deal with these guys.

"And who are you?" A man with short spiky hair asked. His lower face covered in bandages. I wanted to throw the question back at him. They turned towards me and I recognized the headbands of these ninja -Kirigakure.

* * *

**Okay some action in next chap, not sure when will I update coz we're going somewhere for vacation hahaha! Dang it only 2 weeks vacation this year! UGH! Review please.. give me some gift for Christmas hehehe! :D**


	6. Nothing Left

**Hello again! sorry this took so long! belated Happy New Year! Tnx Wolf Master Uchiha for constant reminders lol hahaha! enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Nothing Left

Itachi POV

"...A Konoha ninja, and I believe you owe me an explanation for coming here in the Fire Country's borders... And for brewing up a storm." I simply stated. I didn't activate my Sharingan _yet._

"You can't trick us boy. You're no Konoha ninja, you're a rogue ninja, and I know who you are, Uchiha Itachi. As for me, my name is Zabuza." Looks like I'm becoming quite popular. I heard of Zabuza before-The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Although first thing's first, I have to save my little brother.

"Don't blame me for the storm it was Kisame's idea." He pointed to his left and Kisame grinned. "With pleasure."

"You have someone that belongs to me..." I can't show emotion in front of these guys, and if they know I care for Sasuke then they will most likely hurt him more or something.

"Really? Well we found him alone in a cave, so I suppose we can have him. Why are you coming to look for him anyway? Aren't you the one that killed the entire clan sparing this kid?" I hate it when people mention that. It's unfair, and it hurt more than I was willing to admit.

I forced myself to smirk. "Well, yes."

"Then why spare this kid?" Zabuza asked, his eyes betrayed no emotion. I silently counted my options in what to say.

I activated my Sharingan. "You see, when I killed my clan I have gained a new power." I changed my Sharingan into the Mangekyou, "A power so strong as to be able to control the Kyuubi, Mangekyou Sharingan, and Sasuke will serve as the one whom I will test my powers against."

"Nii-san..." I didn't need to look at him to see that he was crying harder.

"There must be another reason, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Zabuza said.

... I suppose if I say that I _will _eventually get Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke will stay away from me and start training to kill me. I need to distance myself from Sasuke before I lose control.

"Hn. I see you're not as stupid as my little brother. Actually I will take his eyes once they mature," I glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was shaking like a leaf. I cut my gaze before I lose my calm and turned back to Zabuza. "They will grant me more power..."

"Enough talk, I can see you won't let us go without a fight. Shall we settle this then?" Zabuza gripped the hilt of his sword.

I was about to respond when I sensed strong chakra sources heading towards us. For once your timing is perfect, Kakashi. But I better at least kill some as to not give Kakashi a hard time and not take a chance for him not to defeat these guys. Then Sasuke can go back to Konoha with Kakashi. I dropped the bag with the medicine.

,

I took several shuriken and began throwing them at the enemy nins. From afar you'll say it was rash and reckless but I _never _do something reckless. Those shuriken were aimed accurately and they hit two of the Kiri ninja at the neck and he fell dead. Another shuriken hit the nin at Zabuza's right on the chest and it plunged deep. Dead. I continued this until the one that Sasuke was strapped on started to tire. Well, Sasuke was a heavy I guess. I threw a smoke bomb and lunged at Kisame. We both fought with taijutsu and he used a kunai to hit my chest.

_Poof!_

I'm never reckless. That was a Shadow Clone, and I used it as a distraction so I can attack when he's surprised. I managed to get Sasuke out of the bonds.

"Itachi! What's going on?"Kakashi's here, better leave him to do the rest. I withdrew and turned back to leave then I felt a gentle tugging at my shirt.

"Nii-san, don't leave me! You promised!" I can't believe I hadn't noticed Sasuke. Please Sasuke go away I'm tired...

"Sasuke I..." I looked at him coldly. "You're so pathetic." I pulled away and left, not looking back. I didn't want to look at Sasuke's hurt expression. I have to go to the Hidden Rain now...

* * *

"Gee, he even managed to sneak up on me!" Kisame groaned.

"Stay alert, Kisame, we have a new opponent," Zabuza said looking at Kakashi.

"You will be charged with entering the Fire Country without permission... and for kidnapping. I'll ask you nicely, give Sasuke back and give a reasonable excuse." Kakashi said cooly.

"Sorry. Hehe, i don't like negotiating," Kisame said.

"Let's go." Zabuza unsheathed his sword.

"Fine then." Kakashi moved his headband up revealing his prized Sharingan.

"Bring it on, Copy Ninja." Kisame said.

* * *

Itachi-

Just keep running... I keep telling myself that, but I couldn't help but worry. What if Kakashi wasn't able to handle them? Anyway, I have reached my destination. The Hidden Rain. I entered the village and immediately lightning flashed. I sighed and followed the directions Madara gave me. He said he would wait for me there. I reached the tallest tower. A woman was standing near the doors.

"Itachi Uchiha, correct?"

"Yes."

"This way," she led me inside the tower and up to the stairs. When we reached the summit I saw Madara, with his spiral orange mask.

"Hello Itachi," he greeted.

"Madara... what now?" I don't bother with pleasantries, this man is just acting, a very good actor.

"On to business eh? Well, you have to go to another one of our bases on the outskirts of Suna, there you'll meet Sasori. He already knows your first task,"Madara said calmly.

"Understood." So I guess I have to leave... again. I don't like Suna. It's too hot for my type. Well I guess the village I really like is Konoha... but at the same time i don't want to go back, because it brings back memories... too much memories...

* * *

"Sasuke go back to the village now!" Kakashi shouted while wrestling with Kisame.

"Kid..." Zabuza huffed, also wrestling against an ANBU. "We can make you forget the pain... we can make you stronger..."

Sasuke hesitated. "Ho-how will you do that?" He said in a soft voice.

Zabuza smirked inside his mask. "You see kid, we weren't really going to hurt you, we were going to train you. You'll surely become stronger. Think about it... besides, what's there to lose?"

He's right, Sasuke thought. He took a kunai from the ground and stared at his reflection. _It's time to stop running away from the truth. Father and mother are dead. Everyone is dead. And... nii-san... HE was the murderer. Itachi Uchiha is the man that destroyed my life._

"Uchiha, strike him or something!" Kisame yelled.

"SASUKE! Don't listen to him!" Kakashi yelled with panic.

"Kakashi... there's nothing left for me here..." Sasuke threw the kunai on Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi grunted and Zabuza kicked him on his wound. Then Kakashi fell unconscious. The remaining ANBU were finished of easily by Kisame.

"Nice work kid. Kisame I think it's best we retreat. Leader can not be crossed when he sees the boy." Zabuza looked at Sasuke who was beginning to fell guilty for wounding Kakashi.

"Kid let's go," Zabuza said.

Sasuke did the best death glare he could muster. "Stop calling me a kid, I have a name you know!"

"Yeah Uchiha right?" Kisame grinned.

"Yeah.. Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Review please! and dont expect nxt chap yet sorry... have school u know!**


	7. Meeting The Sand Siblings

Chapter 7

Meeting the Sand Siblings

_Credits: Wolf Master Uchiha_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I had this in the computer for a while and I just got too lazy because I dont like Naruto so much anymore.(Because all the episodes are just flashbacks so it's boring now. I like Harry Potter now! :D Enjoy anyways! :D:D:D**

_

* * *

_

"Kisame stop the storm," Sasuke said.

"Yes Kisame stop the storm already, our business here is done, and it's obvious it's bothering the kid," Zabuza said.

"I'm not a kid!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Yeah whatever," Kisame said. "_Release."_The sky gradually cleared and the rain stopped.

Zabuza stared at Sasuke and noticed that he was a bit pale. "Hey, kid. Your not looking so good, I've got some medicine, want to try it?"

"Yeah I guess," Sasuke replied. Zabuza searched his pouch and showed the medicine to Sasuke. "Drink it quickly, because first of all when you're with me, you are definitely not going to waste time idling."

Sasuke took it and drank some. After he was done he returned the medicine to Zabuza. "Where'd you get it?" he questioned curiously. "I didn't even see you stop to buy some."

"I picked up the backpack your brother left, it had some medicine that's for your age," Zabuza said but he wanted to know how Sasuke would react.

"…You should've told me first that it was from him," Sasuke said not looking at Zabuza.

"Why?"

"Because I never want to be indebted to him, and I don't want anything associated with him…" Sasuke muttered, with a little bit of hatred and pain that laced his voice. Zabuza nodded silently.

They continued to walk down the rocky path until Kisame decided to break the silence.

"Let's go stop by a restaurant on our way. I'm sure you guys are hungry and we might as well take a break?" Sasuke and Zabuza nodded in agreement. After half an hour they arrived at Traveler's Inn.

"At last we arrive!" Sasuke said.

"Hehe, I agree with you Sasuke," Kisame said. They went inside the inn and went to the 'restaurant'.

"WHAT? It's a tea shop! I don't like tea!" Sasuke complained loudly. Sasuke hated tea. It had a horrible aftertaste.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke peeked in Itachi's room, and was disappointed when he saw Itachi working. Then an idea came to him. Sasuke silently walked towards Itachi's chair. He smiled to himself as he prepared to lunge himself at his brother. Itachi stopped and turned around smiling knowingly. Sasuke jerked back and stumbled._

_"Ow…" Sasuke whined rubbing his head._

_Itachi's smile faded as he went to help Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you hurt?" Itachi asked worriedly._

_"Nii-san!" Sasuke hugged Itachi. "I want to play with you!"_

_Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Sorry Sasuke, I'm busy. Maybe next time."_

_"No! Please can you play with me?" Sasuke asked Itachi with pleading eyes._

_Itachi looked at Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist him. "Alright fine… let me finish my report first, okay?"_

_"Okay! I'll watch you while you work!" Sasuke smiled brightly._

_"Alright otouto come here," Itachi said as he went back to his seat. He got his pen and began writing as fast as he could. _

_"Yey! You're finish! Come on now let's play!" Sasuke said impatiently tugging at Itachi's shirt._

_"Wait," Itachi smiled. "Let me finish my tea," Itachi got a cup and began drinking._

_"Nii-san, is tea delicious?" Sasuke questioned curiously. He had seen his parents drinking tea but he never tried them._

_"Well, yeah, kind of. Wanna try?" Itachi offered the cup to Sasuke._

_Sasuke nodded and began drinking it. Sasuke's expression changed and he looked like he was going to throw up._

_"BLEAH! What is this __THING?__" Sasuke questioned._

_Itachi chuckled. "It's delicious and good for your health you know."_

_"This is so not delicious, and no way I'm going to drink this stuff!"_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke and grinned. "Finish it, Sasuke."_

_"NO WAY!"_

_"Fine then," Itachi faked a sigh. "I guess I won't be playing with you," Itachi pretended to walk away._

_"No, no wait! Nii-san!" Itachi didn't stop walking._

_"Fine, fine!" Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke suppressing a grin. Sasuke pouted. He looked at it disgustingly._

_"Well?" Itachi asked._

_"Please," Sasuke whined. "Don't make me drink this…"_

_"…"_

_"Agh fine!" Sasuke began to drink and Itachi couldn't stop himself from laughing at Sasuke's expression. Sasuke finished and grabbed Itachi's hand._

_"Now let's go and stop laughing at me!" Sasuke said as he dragged Itachi. Itachi still couldn't stop laughing._

_Flashback end*_

"Stop complaining!" Zabuza hissed. The man at the door of the shop chuckled and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I understand. I used to hate tea, but when you grow up you'll like it. I'm not forcing you. There's a playground at the back of the restaurant. You can go there if you'd like."

"Thanks," Sasuke replied. "You are a _lifesaver."_

"So you arrived at last. I'm tired of waiting, Leader has ordered us to go to the Cloud. We will retrieve the Hachibi there." Sasori said dully.

Itachi mentally groaned. He was getting tired of travelling from place to place, and he was betting that Madara had something to do with it, but outside, he remained his stern and blank face, leaving no sign of any emotion.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Itachi said.

"Pft, and you think I didn't waste enough time waiting here idly. Of course I'm ready, and here is your pouch and Akatsuki cloak. It might be a little bit big and loose, how old are you?"

"Thirteen…"

"Heh, careful, that's the worst year in one's entire life, according to superstitions, of course. Did misfortunes strike you already? Anyway, that cloak should fit you nicely when you get older," Sasori said.

_If you knew what had happened to __me__ you might even wish for death…Could it get any worse?_ But Itachi couldn't die. He still had someone, someone he had sworn to protect whatever happens, everything. He'll give up anything for him. _But you never keep your promises_. Itachi flinched a little bit_. _"I see…"

Sasori had noticed that he had flinched. "Scared?"

"No," Itachi said successfully blocking those thoughts blocked. "Let's go," he said, already donning the Akatsuki cloak.

"I'm Sasori by the way,"

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said walking out of the hideout side by side with Sasori.

_You're wrong this time Sasuke. That is a promise, a promise I will keep._

The playground was large for one just for a restaurant. Maybe this Inn isn't as bad as it looks like, Sasuke thought. He decided to walk around a bit first. He was thinking about Itachi until he heard some laughter.

"Loser!" "Monster!"

Sasuke got curious and decided to walk closer. He saw a bunch of guys laughing and pointing at someone. Sasuke turned his attention to the swing and saw a boy crying. He looked like a year younger than Sasuke and had red, naturally spiky and messy hair. He was holding a teddy bear limply on one hand and the other wiping tears from his eyes.

"No wonder no body likes you!" A boy about twelve years old laughed. "I bet your own father doesn't give a damn about you!"

Sasuke got really mad, he knew that taunts like that hurt the most. He shoved the one whom he knew was hurting the boy the most. "Hey! You have no right to speak to him like that!"

Sasuke went to the boy crying. "Hi, what's your name?" Sasuke asked gently patting the boy's back. The red haired boy put away his hand on his face and looked at Sasuke.

"G-Gaara," He whispered.

"Oh, hey there, I'm Sasuke. Why are you just allowing them to tease you like that?" Sasuke frowned. "They have no right to say that!"

"B-But it's true… nobody loves me because I'm… I'm a monster," Gaara sobbed.

"That's not true!"

"Hey! Mind your own business!" a boy yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him.

"Leave him alone or I'll take you down myself," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Bring it," the boy smirked. His friends had formed a circle around Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Don't blame me if you get hurt."

Three of them charged. Sasuke ducked and did a roundhouse kick and it hit them right on the head. Their leader growled and ordered the others to charge too. This time they were to many punches and Sasuke failed to dodge. He got hit hard on the chin and little bit of blood escaped. He winced and they took advantage to go and kick him and after a while Sasuke fell headfirst on the floor.

"So kid, your family hate you too?" their leader taunted. He gripped Sasuke's collar and spitted at his face. Sasuke growled in disgust, just then the bully recognized the emblem on Sasuke's back.

"Uchiha, neh?" he provoked. "Why, from what I know they're all dead! Killed by one of their kinsmen! Such a shame, don't you think? Weak, power obsessed clan!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke angrily shouted.

"Really, now?" he said as he drew his fist back and hit Sasuke on the face. "Look at you then, you're pathetic, weak and worthless. You're evidence that their nothing but weak!"

_No! Uchiha are not weak, and I'm not weak! I'm not! I'm not! _"I'M NOT WEAK!" Sasuke yelled as he punched the bully hard in the chest, knocking out all of the wind inside him.

"Wha-what's that?" he cowered in fear and ran back to his friends.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Gaara said. "You-your eyes."

3 crimson drops appeared on Sasuke's blood red eyes. Sasuke's mouth hung open. _I… I have the Sharingan. I…_ It was just then that Sasuke noticed that their movement slowed, and he could literally see the chakra path on their bodies.

He glared haughtily as his Sharingan spun wildly, trapping them in the other world.

"Agh…!"

The bullies collapsed just after 30 seconds.

Kisame and Zabuza arrived on the scene with a worried Yashamaru and 2 other kids with them. They stared at the bullies in shock and then their gazed fixed on Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "I was just defending myself."

"Gaara! Are you okay?" Yashamaru asked worriedly. Sasuke and Gaara explained what happened and Zabuza and Kisame just kept nodding while Yashamaru asked plenty of questions. The children didn't ask anything. After they finished explaining Yashamaru turned to the mist nins and Sasuke.

"I owe you for helping Gaara here," she smiled. "We have a room at the 4th floor, want to go and rest a bit?"

"I guess it won't hurt," Kisame replied.

"I might as well take a shower…" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Alright, thank you miss, we appreciate it," Zabuza said politely.

"You're very welcome."

Sasuke stared at the 3 siblings chatting with each other. He was liking the girl more and more by the minute. He thought it as cute the way she smiled, and the way she frowned when the boy teased her. The girl seemed to notice him for the first time and blushed.

"Hi, I'm Temari, and this is Kankuro. What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Hey there buddy!" Kankuro said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke growled and shoved him off. Temari chuckled at this which made Sasuke blush.

"Uh hey guys nice to meet you. Let's go and play upstairs?" All of them agreed in unison and they debated on what to do.

Zabuza was still wondering how Sasuke learned to use the Sharingan plus genjutsu at such a young age.

"Strange, isn't it?"

Zabuza got out of dream world and stared at Kisame who was staring at Sasuke. Kisame chuckled and looked at Zabuza.

"Indeed. I have never seen anyone so young who was able to get the Stage three Sharingan and use genjutsu at the same time." Zabuza said now looking at Sasuke too.

"He will be strong, won't he?" Kisame asked. "He will be useful when the war starts…"

"…Yes, no doubt about that, and with the right guidance he might even surpass Itachi… or Madara."


	8. Sasuke's Ninja Way

**Sorry for not updating for a very long time! I just lost interest in Naruto. But now I'm back and addicted again! :)) Itachi's back! Yey! Sorry but I decided not to make this a romance fic. There might be, very very little maybe, but I really have no idea how to write romance! And also I'm gonna edit the other chaps. Nothing major though, just gonna change some stuff. I finished this yesterday at 2:00 pm. O.o LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 8-

Sasuke's Ninja Way

After taking turns showering, the adults were drinking tea, Temari and Kankuro were playing cards, and Gaara and Sasuke were huddled in the corner.

"So…" Sasuke tried to break the silence between he and Gaara and tried to think on what to say. "Why exactly were they hurting you?"

Gaara bit his lip and looked dow at his feet, "Because it's true, I'm a monster."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't understand… You seem very nice."

Gaara placed a hand on his stomach, "I myself don't understand, much… but I know I'm different. Sometimes I hear whispers, something about a demon, a bijuu, I think. They say it's inside me, sealed, and I think they're scared of that beast. I am… a little I guess."

"I've heard of Bijuus before, they're tailed beasts, one of them, the Kyuubi, attacked my village—_former _village, Konoha." Sasuke said. "I can try using my Sharingan to see?"

"Ok," Gaara agreed.

Sasuke took a deep breath. _How did I do it again? _Sasuke tried to envision himself having the Sharingan, but failed. "Damn…" He cursed silently.

"It's alright," Gaara looked at Sasuke's eyes. "It didn't work?"

"No…I don't know how to activate it! It just came naturally when I was fighting today. But…" Sasuke trailed off.

_Think_, he thought. How did he activate his Sharingan? _Kuso… I already had it! I have my Sharingan! This isn't fair! I won't lose it! Not when I'm so close! I can't! I need it! _Sasuke opened his eyes angrily.

"You did it," Gaara whispered, struck between awe and fear.

"I did?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. But he knew he had, he could see all things clearly and sharply, colors seemed much more intense, and he could see chakra. _Yes, _the young Uchiha thought. He looked Gaara in the eye, then looked at the gathered ball of chakra in his abdomen. It was spiralling, spinning…

The world turned black, but Sasuke could see a little…

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Sasuke heard a low, thundering rumble.

"Gaara?" he asked. "Gaara!"

"I'm here," said boy replied. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered tersely. "Come on." He was scared, but he needed to reassure Gaara.

They heard a low, menacing laugh. "At last! You have come and visited me! Come, Gaara… And you… An Uchiha..."

Sasuke saw it then. Black eyes rimmed with yellow, with black markings all over its sand-colored body. Sasuke couldn't see its tail.

"Which are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I?" The beast rumbled. "You fool. I am the one tailed beast, Shukaku of the Sand!"

Gaara stared wide-eyed at the caged large creature. "Shukaku?"

"Hai," the beast rasped. "And soon, _very_ soon, you will come to me and seek power, which I will, of course, give you…"

"You're the reason they hate me, the villagers!"

"No matter, I'll protect you, Gaara," Shukaku laughed. "I'm your power, I am the sand, I am _you."_

And then all faded.

* * *

"See you around, then," Yashamaru said to the mist nin and Sasuke.

"Hai," Zabuza replied. "Thank you again for your hospitability."

Sasuke looked at the siblings, which were his first friends. "See you," He smiled.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure," Gaara said, looking a little sad at Sasuke's departure.

"Yeah, till then," Sasuke waved as they began to leave. When they were out of eyesight, Sasuke began to ponder on his emotions. He was feeling both sad and happy. He was sad, because he might not see them in a long time and he was sure he would miss them. And Sasuke was happy, because he now had friends… 'Friend' was no longer just a word. Sasuke finally understood. Within the short time they spent together, Sasuke knew they had already established a strong bond… Bonds…

_In order to attain the same eye as I, you must kill your closest friend… Just as I have._

Sasuke's small smile faded. He hadn't even realized he had been smiling until now. For a while, he had completely forgotten about Itachi, and revenge, and the fate of the Uchiha... But Itachi's words still haunted him.

_Foolish little brother, killing you now would simply be a waste of effort. You are no match for me…_

_You're so pathetic…_

Sasuke's fists clenched. _Itachi_… Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he seek revenge, like Itachi said, and avenge his clan, or should he forget what had happened, and get on with life? Forget his clan, his parents, and Itachi? Sasuke briefly thought of forgetting revenge… To be free…

"Sasuke, you alright?" Zabuza asked monotonously, peering down at his shorter form.

Sasuke blinked. "Yeah… I just got carried away in my thoughts." He answered softly. Sasuke could feel Zabuza's stare on him for a second, then Zabuza looked up.

"We're almost there." Zabuza announced to Sasuke. The mist was getting thicker and thicker.

"Yeah, geez, home sweet home," Kisame said with a grin. They continued walking until they stopped in front of a tower with a red sign "水"(_water, mizu)_. Sasuke stared at the red character. The blood red 'Mizu'. For some reason it brought chills down the young Uchiha's spine.

"Sasuke," Zabuza said seriously. "Don't cause trouble, behave, and don't topuch anything." Sasuke was about to retort at Zabuza indignantly at how he was treated like a child, but stopped when he saw Zabuza's dead serious look. He glanced at Kisame. The smile on Kisame's face had faded into a small curling of the lips, almost a grimace. He looked nervous, which Sasuke never thought possible. When Kisame noticed Sasuke looking at him, he smiled his toothy grin once more.

"Ah well, whatever. It's going to be fine, kid." Kisame placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at Kisame's hand on his shoulder, and a pang went through his heart. When was the last time someone had placed a hand on his shoulder? It seemed so long ago…

Sasuke's head lowered and his bangs covered his small, sad smile. "Who said I was scared?"

Kisame laughed and they entered. The inside was dimly lit with a dull orange glow, and led down a hallway. Paths turned and turned, so it was impossible to know where to go when you didn't know the place. They continued and reached a door.

"Enter."

Zabuza pushed the door open. Two masked ANBU were visible.

"Zabuza-senpai, Kisame-senpai," the cat masked ANBU slightly bowed his head in respect. "Leader has been expecting you."

Zabuza nodded and continued walking. The fish masked ANBU moved slightly, as if to block them, but stopped at Zabuza's glare. He bowed his head and moved away, his eyes on Sasuke. Zabuza opened another door, hidden by the shadows. He closed the door and walked on confusing paths once again.

"They got scared of you," Sasuke told Zabuza, who responded with a slight smirk.

"Kisame and I have the highest authority here, it was good he backed away or he would have been dead."

Zabuza suddenly stopped. He focused a fairly large amount of chakra on his right hand and put it against the wall. A trapdoor was revealed. They entered and Kisame, who was taking up the rear, closed the door. It was very dark, lit only by a few candles leading up stairs. They went up and reached the top of the tower.

"What happened?" A man's voice said. Sasuke looked around and saw a silhouette of a man facing opposite him.

"We were... distracted." Kisame replied.

The man turned, but Sasuke still couldn't see his face in the darkness. He wanted to activate his Sharingan but knew it was better not to reveal it yet. However he saw a mask obscuring the man's face. He could feel his eyes on him.

"Uchiha… Sasuke," The masked man said, folding his arms.

Sasuke started. "You… know me?" The man stared at Sasuke, then looked at Kisame and Zabuza.

"Explain."

"We were moving through the Leaf—very easily, actually, then we stumbled upon Sasuke on a cave. We decided to bring him along. We met Uchiha Itachi however," Kisame said. Sasuke's jaws clenched slightly. "Followed by Kakashi Hatake. We lost the others. Zabuza and I decided to retreat."

The man looked at Sasuke again, and turned back.

"Very well. Sasuke will be staying with Zabuza for now. Do not let anyone know of him. Dismissed."

Zabuza and Kisame glanced at each other, then bowed. "Understood, Mizukage-sama."

"Wait, Kisame. Zabuza, go ahead."

Sasuke followed Zabuza out and didn't even glance back at Kisame. He was deep within his thoughts. _Uchiha Itachi… _The name kept ringing in his mind. But when they got out of the tower, he forced himself to stop and think about it later.

* * *

"Well Kisame, what happened?" the Mizukage asked when Zabuza and Sasuke left.

"Well, we took the route on the south of Konoha, near the Uchiha District, and saw a cave with concealed paper bombs. We figured something was up in that cave, with the paperbombs and that, we found the kid sleeping inside. Zabuza told one of our men to take him and we continued. After about only 2 minutes, Uchiha Itachi showed up."

"What did he say?"

"He was saying things about a stronger Mangekyo Sharingan, power and how he'll use Sasuke for that. He told us to give Sasuke back to him, so we fought. Itachi must have sensed Kakashi approaching because after taking out some of our men he just fled, then Kakashi arrived. We got into some hassle so I told Sasuke to do something. Astonishingly, he threw a kunai at Kakashi, but nowhere vital. He looked guilty though. I knocked out Kakashi and Zabuza placed some genjutsu to make him forget us. Then we returned here."

"I see… does he have the Sharingan?"

"…Yeah."

The masked man looked down at Kirigakure through the foggy windows. "He will be a great asset to us," the mysterious man said. "Bring Sasuke here tomorrow evening."

"Hai."

"Well… this certainly changes things," the masked man opened his eyes, and one blood red Sharingan shone in the dark. "Make sure no one sees him yet, I'll think of what to do. Go."

* * *

TIME SKIP

Sasuke was lying down alone on a tatami mat given to him by Zabuza in his temporary room in the safe house. He was staring at the white ceiling off-handedly,thinking. About the strange man that was the Mizukage. How had he known who he was? Why did Kisame and Zabuza, which Sasuke knew were very very strong ninjas, fear him? He had felt the man staring at him, perhaps he wanted the Sharingan? Who was he? Sasuke closed his eyes. He would just have to ask Zabuza and Kisame tomorrow, then. Kisame had informed him that the Mizukage wanted to see him. Why?

And then there was Itachi... Sasuke felt hatred bubble up inside him at the mere thought of Itachi. His face never seemed to leave Sasuke, taunting him, mocking his strength. He shoved thoughts of Itachi firmly into a door in his mind. Then there was Gaara, Kankuro and Temari... For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt lost.

_He could see his uncle and his aunt, smiling and telling him to be a great ninja. He could see his father's face, arms folded, looking at him with calculating eyes. ''That's my son..." His mother's kind face, smiling at him softly. "When we're alone, your tou-san talks about you all the time you know!" Then the scene melted. His uncle and his aunt were sprawled on the floor, lifeless, never again to send him away to school. Shuriken and kunai were thrown all over, killing Uchiha effortlessly. Itachi was standing above his parents, katana raised. Despite Sasuke's pleas and yells, Itachi brought down the katana mercilessly, and his parents blood splashed all over. He could see all the dead Uchihas' faces, eyes silently pleading for him to avenge them. And he could see the blood red moon above him... Blood..._

Sasuke woke up, eyes wide, panting heavily. His fist clutched his blankets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was finding it difficult to breathe. He quickly got up and went to the washroom. He looked horrible. Tears were running down his face, and his hair was disheveled. His sharingan was activated, three tomoes swirling. He washed his face and tried to gather himself together. He felt miserable. He had lost everything. But he remembered Gaara... Gaara was helpless, alone, with no one to defend him...And he looked so scared... He thought of what he would do if Gaara and his friends died, just like his clan... killed by Itachi because he was weak...too weak...

Sasuke stopped crying and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. He had decided.

_I will avenge my clan and do whatever it takes to obtain power. I will not watch my loved ones...die before my eyes again. Anything! Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil. I **swear** it. I'll become stronger and stronger, I won't give up until I become the ultimate shinobi. That is my Ninja Way!_

* * *

** Sasuke's FINALLY in the Mist. I had so much trouble getting there lol. Thanks for reading. I'm dedicating this chappie to Nitinha56, Echo Uchiha, Deer Flower, sarahsalim, Wolf Master Uchiha, Lidsworth, lol-er, Lancelot-Albion, The Darkest Wizard, ML. Thanks guys! =)) and btw, I promise I'll finish this story, no matter how long it takes! **

**Review pls. :)**


End file.
